Pirates of Penzance Mafia
| image = File:PiratesofPenzance.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Pirates of Penzance | host = BlaBlah99 | link = | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 24.06.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) yuiop 2) Filly 3) LJayden 4) Harvey45 5) Glycereine 6) Hirkala 7) Slick 8) Molly Mae 9) GMaster479 10) Framm18 | first = yuiop | last = Glycereine | mvp = none | awards = - }} Pirates of Penzance Mafia was a game designed and hosted by BlaBlah99 based on the opera with the same name. It began on June 24th, 2010 and ended in a Goodie win in Night 5 (July 5th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules The game incorporated an order of actions equivalent to the time the action was submitted. See Order of Submission (OOS) Role Description GOODIES: Win if the pirates are eliminated. *Frederic: Can learn the identity of another player each night. *Major General Stanly: Can attempt an RID kill each night. Cannot be killed at night. *Mabel: Can redirect a target each night. If she does not act, she can instead change a vote in lynch during the day. *Edith: Can send out a warning to any player each day/night cycle. If the warning is sent at night, any actions that might have affected the character are blocked. During the day, the warning can allow the warned player to change someones vote, but only if the vote was originally on them. *Kate: Can fake an action each night. She chooses a role and a target. The action is posted in the night post, but didn't actually happen. If the action is a kill or an arrest, the night post says it was blocked or something similar. Cannot fake Ruth. *Isabelle: Can attempt an RID on one arrested player each night. If RID is successful, that player is freed. BADDIES (Pirates): Win if the Sergeant is eliminated and are in the majority. Has BTSC+ Night Kill *Pirate King: Can spy on one player each night, learning their identity, and what they did that night. *Ruth: Being a maid-of-all-work, she gets a random ability each night. *Samuel: Can block a player each night. INDEPENDENT: Wins if the majority of the (living) players are in jail. *Sergeant: Can arrest one person each night. Until the player is freed, they cannot post or act. They are as good as dead. Arrested players can be freed in certain circumstances. A free player may sacrifice himself to free someone in jail, Isabelle (and sometimes Ruth) can free players, and every night, there is a chance of one lucky player escaping. The chance of escaping gets higher with more people in the jail. All of the arrested players are freed if the Sergeant dies. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Yuiop - Kate *Filly - Isabelle *Harvey45 - Frederic *Glycereine - MGen Stanley *Hirkala - Edith *Framm18 - Mabel Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Yuiop - Kate - Killed N1 by Pirates #Filly - Isabelle - Killed N4 by Pirates #LJayden - Samuel - Lynched D2 #Harvey45 - Frederic - Lynched D1 #Glycereine - MGen Stanley - Survived #Hirkala - Edith - Killed N5 by Pirates #akaslickster - Sergeant - Killed N2 by Ruth #Molly Mae - Ruth - Lynched Day 3 #GMaster479 - Pirate King - Killed N5 by MGen Stanley #Framm18 - Mabel - Killed N2 by Pirates Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games